


Falling with no one there to catch me

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Dream/Sapnap/George, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Poor Sad Fox, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Fundy’s used to falling...Just this time no one is there to catch him.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Falling with no one there to catch me

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy some Fundy angst with cheating references v-v

Fundy laughed as he dropped down the wall, right into Dream’s awaiting arms. His lover grinned at him and Fundy smiled back bashfully. Dream’s face was uncovered, his mask pulled to the side and clinging onto his fluffy blonde hair, straps wrapped around his head and clicking into place on the opposite side.

The two had met up despite Wilbur’s intense babying of the fox-hybrid and Dream’s close surveillance from his friends from the last time they’d met up. They’d gotten caught, and now had to be quite a bit more careful whenever they snuck off to meet the other. Not that either minded, they were quite delighted simply by the other's presence. They laughed and ran about, playing like the kids they were. The two were only 14 or so at the time and were enjoying simply picking flowers and making flower crowns, pretending to fight fake mobs, and protecting each other from the “awaiting” dangers of the small open forest. The most dangerous thing they came across was a possible dying skeleton or two if they only managed to sneak out during daybreak to meet. 

As they grew older it grew harder to meet each other, but they managed. They’d always find it to sneak out once a week, though that was slowly growing to once every two weeks, possibly even branching out to two and a half. Now they couldn’t simply enjoy picking flowers, as much as Fundy wished they could. Dream spoke of war and fighting, bragging about his accomplishments to a meek and polite Fundy. He couldn’t help but think of how much Dream had changed in a few simple years of seeing Fundy only once a week and spending it with his annoying colorblind and pyromaniac friends. 

So here Fundy was almost three months since their last meeting. He was wondering where Dream was. He’d missed their last three meetups and Fundy was starting to lose hope. So it was when he sat there at dawn the next day that he truly despaired. He’d lost Dream for good, hasn’t he? 

Fundy slid down the wall, but he was alone this time. He was older and long enough to manage it on his own, only stumbling a little. He didn’t have Dream to lean on and catch him anymore.

..He didn’t have Dream anymore.

He’d seen his “lover” with his friends. How he flirted and joked around with the angry British one, George. How he laughed and occasionally kissed the pyromaniac, Sapnap, on the cheek and forehead. Like he used to do with Fundy. He couldn’t remember the last time Dream had even bothered to look at him outside their meetings, and since those were long gone now he doubted he’d ever had the chance to see his pretty bold lover, his blonde lover’s laugh, his unique lover’s anything, again.   
He was forever going to be falling on his own until the world ended. Because Dream had found others, and he no longer needed the poor sad fox that would forever wait for him until the world ended. 

Dream wouldn’t wait for him. Not as much as he’d wait for Sapnap or George. He’d love them until death tore them apart. How could the sad emotional fox sitting on a log, crying, alone, compared to them?

**Author's Note:**

> I ★𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲★ that it uses names but what can I do.
> 
> Sorry this veered off a little from the title and summary.
> 
> I actually got this title idea from Trisdani so please check out some of their work! I love their stories :)  
> (If you don’t know I have no idea how to do this stuff and give credits to people so forgive me)


End file.
